Rose, Run
by JazSch
Summary: what happens if it wasn't Dimitri who got taken but somebody else? somebody else that Rose cared about. Set after the attack in Shadow Kiss but Dimitri was not taken
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA as much as I wish I do it belongs to Richelle Mead**

I stood there shocked for a single moment, lost for words, Dimitri had faltered.

As I stood there I hadn't noticed the 5 Strigoi come upon our group until one was on top of me and being Rose Hathaway I put one heck of a fight up and eventually I put my strake through his heart.

I looked around at our group and I saw Dimitri beside me at least we hadn't lost anyone. We stood there for a moment before my mum shouted for us to retreat to get back to the wards before the sun went down and we ran.

Some more Strigoi were behind us and we all ran for the exit they stopped once they hit the sun's warm rays but not before grabbing my mother.

I heard Alberta scream for us to run but I could not budge my mother was in there. Dimitri looked at me and pleaded for me to come back with them.

What? They wanted me to leave my mother. I screamed. "She's in there, we have to go back" I said through sobs.

Alberta looked at me and said softly "She's dead Rose, We can't go back in there. The sun will be down in 15 minutes and we need every second we can get to get back in the wards".

She gave me a pleading look before screaming at all of us "Run"

She looked back at me and said "Run Rose your mother would rather you be alive"

And with that I ran back to the wards tears streaming down my face.

Alberta sent me to the clinic.

Dr. Olendzki gave me a quick check before deciding that I could look after my own scrapes.

I heard Lissa call through her bond to come to her.

I didn't want to go but I decided if anyone I needed someone who could understand me and she was my best friend.

I walked to her dorm and knocked on her door.

When she opened her door I fell her arms and let all the tears that had been building up for a while fall out.

We stood like this for a few moments before she sat me down on her bed.

She asked me what was wrong and through the bond I felt that she was scared.

The tears started building up again.

She whispered "Rose, please tell me what is wrong? You're my best friend you can tell me anything"

I couldn't look at her eyes and I barely whispered it but I did say it "She got taken"

When I heard my own voice it made it seem final.

The whole time I had been trying to tell myself that it was not true but now that I had heard myself say it was like the final decision being made in the court. It was final.

Lissa didn't understand.

She whispered "who?"

I looked at her once and whispered "my mum" before breaking out again.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA as much as I would like to because Richelle Mead does.**

**Authors Note: I am so sorry about making you wait for over a week but unfortunately I have had too much homework to even spare a minute for myself. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it really meant a lot to me and I will NOT updated until I get at least 10 reviews. **

_Lissa POV_

Rose was out there was fighting and I was petrified about the end result. What if she didn't come back? I shook my head I shouldn't think these things. Rose is strong if anyone can survive Rose can but still I was scared, she was my best friend and my bond mate.

Christian held me tighter to him while glaring at Adrian. We were all here waiting for Rose to come back, if she did. No one spoke as we didn't know what to say.

People were coming up telling us we should go to the feeders or at least eat something but we just shook are head who could consider eating at a time like this.

It was almost sun set and I felt sorrow like no other come from her and then I gasped but then I stopped. It took a few minutes for me to zone back I had felt her. Then I felt Adrian and Christian's gazes on me. "She's divested" I whispered. I did not know what had happened but I knew she was coming back but something bad had happened.

Then I heard the door open we all looked up to find Kirova there. She looked at me and whispered "they are coming back" before leaving

We all jumped up and straight away went as close to the gate as we could but as lots of people are also waiting and we weren't the first we were quite a fear while back.

We were all waiting and it seemed as just after the sun went down they came. They had made it and I saw Rose and sighed in relief. Before I noticed the look on her face but I couldn't get to her in time before Alberta sent her to the clinic so I followed her.

As I was about to enter Alberta stopped me. "Lissa I think you should just leave her alone for now and then after she can come to you". I didn't want to listen but then I knew that Alberta probably knew what was going on and what was best for Rose.

"What happened" I asked she looked at me and just replied "Rose will tell you when she is ready" before walking away so I just walked back to my room.

When I got back I managed to wait for 2 minutes before sending a message through our bond for her to come to me.

I waited there anxiously for her to arrive. 5 minute's felt like years but then luckily I heard her knock.

I quickly walked over to the door and then opened it and then she fell into my arms and started crying.

I was going to wait for her to stop but I felt that she should sit down so I helped her walk over to my bed and sat her down.

We sat there for a while but then I decided I needed to know what was wrong so I asked.

I asked her what was wrong and even though I was scared for the answer. I saw the tears build up in her eyes before I asked a second time.

I whispered "Rose, please tell me what is wrong? You're my best friend you can tell me anything"

She couldn't look in my eyes and she barely whispered it but she did say it "She got taken"

Who got taken I had no idea and who would affect her like this.

I didn't understand so I whispered "who?"

She looked at me once and whispered "my mum" before breaking in tears again.

I didn't know what to say as I didn't know what her relationship was like with her mother.

I held her and patted her hair until she calmed down.

Then I asked her "Is there anything you would like me to get"

She just shook her head. I told her that I was just going to the feeders.

I didn't know what to do but I needed some blood.

So after I went to go grab some food for Rose as I knew she must be hungry.

As I was walking out I bumped into Eddie

"Hey", I whispered. "Hey" he whispered back. I could tell he was still in shock.

"Are you ok?"

"I guess so but how is Rose?"

I didn't really know but I knew she was bad.

"I don't really know Eddie but she is not good"

"Tell her she can come to me if she likes" What? He wanted to take her away from me. "Sure"

Eddie heard the hurt in my voice and just replied "Lissa it's not as if I am trying to take her away from you, I would never try it's just some 'Guardian' stuff that she might want to speak with me about" "Ok Eddie and I should be getting back to her now" "Okay bye Lissa" "Bye Eddie"

As I was walking to my room I bumped into Guardian Belikov.

"Oh sorry, Guardian Belikov, I am just on my way back to Rose"

"Oh its fine Princess how is she?"

"Its Lissa and I don't really know"

For some reason it looked like he would want to come with me. There was a couple of things I wanted to ask Rose but I knew it had to wait till later.

"Sorry, Lissa" He replied before walking off. I walked back to my room. As I opened the door I noticed her lying down in my bed so I walked over.

She was asleep so I just put the food down before lying down next to her and falling asleep as well. There were a couple of things we would have to deal with later but for now I was going to get some sleep.

**Authors Note: I hope this was ok and please review. Can you please tell me If you want Rose to stay or if you want her to go after her mother. Thank you so much for reading,**

**JazSch**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA not me **

**I'm sorry for not updating but school was so hectic and so much has gone on and this time I will NOT update until I have at least 10 reviews.**

RPOV:

I woke up with Lissa beside me and some cold pizza on her bedside table. I didn't feel hungry but my stomach rumbled so I just gobbled it down. Then I heard Lissa stir and I looked around as she opened her eyes.

As we went outside I saw people gathering around the gate. I walked slowly every footstep felt like a mile. I could feel Lissa following me. As I got there the guardians started coming and they were bringing back the bodies but my mother's never came.

I hoped this meant she was alive but I knew it was unlikely I didn't want to think about the other option. I ran to the woods and I knew Lissa hadn't followed me. I ran to where there were no wards.

I called out to Mason and then he came but he was fading. "Is my mother alive" I whispered and he shook his head. "Is my mother dead" I said even softer and again he shook his head. "Is she Strigoi" I barely managed to choke out he nodded. Then I noticed he was fading. "Have you found peace Mase" and he nodded. "You deserve it, bye I will miss you" and then he faded forever.

I turned around to find Dimitri behind me but I couldn't walk towards him. My legs gave in and I feel. I wished I could cry but I was hollow there was nothing left inside of me.

It was so unfair just as we were starting to get along she was taken from me and turned into her worst nightmare.

I felt Dimitri pick me up but that was the last thing I remembered before complete darkness.

**Authors Note: I am sorry it is so short but please review. I hope you enjoyed it and I think I need a bit of help of what should happen next.**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

I promised myself I wouldn't do this but it is necessary. I can't believe it has been over a month since I last updated and I am not going to give an excuse as I hate when other people do it and no matter how much I want to deny it everything is my choice. As it is holiday in Australia I hope to update soon but right now I am putting all my time and energy into my own novel. I also want to remind everyone that I have a poll on right now for this story. Right now I have writers bock so all ideas are welcomed and I would also like to thank everyone who has got me this far. After I get the next chapter up I promise to update at least once a week till I finish.

Thank you for reading so far,

JazSch


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I am sorry but this is the last chapter, I will write. This is basically concluding it but I will hold competitions for the next couple of chapter's. **

As usual I woke up in a hospital bed. But I was allowed to go out quickly. I wasn't sure what to go now to go out and find her or to stay. It was almost curfew when they came in.

'Rose we know what you are thinking and we are not going to let you go' Lissa started.

I looked between Lissa and Dimitri and then Dimitri added 'we are not going to let you go off and kill yourself'.

I didn't know what to say and they didn't move but then the matron came around and told Lissa she had to go. I lay down by myself but then Dimitri came in and lay beside him.

I lay on his chest and cried but then the door opened.

And there stood…

**Authors Note: Thanks for being patient but now this story is in your hands please email your chapters to .,**

**I will be choosing the winner on Wednesday the 13****th**** of October at 8:00 pm (Melbourne, Australia Time) Thank you so much,**

**JazSch**


	6. Authors Note II

**Authors Note:**  
If nobody will send me any chapters then I will either delete the story or u will have to wait a long time. My reasons:

I want to know what other people think and give you a chance to continue a bit. Every now and then I will write chapters myself.

I don't have the time

I have writers block

I am loosing interest in my story,

Thank you for reading and sorry,

JazSch

PS: Please review and send me a new chapter.


	7. Authors NoteIII

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just wanted to let everyone know that I will update in a month. As the school year is ending and I am doing NaNoWriMo, I have no time. But in 1 month it will be my holidays so I can basically update every day.

Thank you for understanding,

JazSch

(Almost a month to Last Sacrifice can't wait).


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note:

For not for me as well.

The rest of the story is planned but I can't write as I broke my wrist so if someone wants the plan and will write for me let me know.

JazSch


End file.
